un boton de rosa bajo la luz de un radiante sol
by soraky
Summary: esta historia trata de como naruto pierde la memoria y olvida inclusive su amor por sakura pero aun asi ellos lucharan por amarse


**Capitulo1: **te conosco?

Todo fue tan rápido no pude distinguir nada simplemente creí que este seria el ocaso de mi existencia  
y no.. no quería aceptarlo sencillamente esos fragmentos de minutos me parecieron eternos se  
me vinieron tantos pensamientos, ideas ,sueños y todo se iba acabar asi como asi no eso no tendría  
que ser asi ..en ese instante el enemigo se acercaba y entonces viéndome sin mas fuerzas  
para luchar solo atine a cerrar los ojos

Entonces recordé la calida sonrisa de naruto y su vos que me hacia sentir mejor con solo escuchar un-sakura chan-pero todo eso iba a culminar en ese instante me sentí mas tranquila y fue entonces que oí otra  
ves un sakura chan y creí que estaba alucinando por lo que abrí los ojos muy levemente y en ese momento  
sentí un golpe por lo que caí a un costado y cuando abrí los ojos completamente vi a naruto dándole  
un golpe directo al enemigo pero este a la ves le había dado un golpe certero en la cabeza a pesar que naruto  
se intento agachar lo mas rápido posible pero no fue suficiente ,el enemigo se fue a refugiar  
a otro lugar .

Yo solo atine a revisar a naruto y lo llame incontables veces y el no contestaba simplemente mi temor crecía el no volverlo a ver nunca mas no .. no estaba pasando entonces entre lagrimas le grite -porque lo hiciste yo no te lo pedí incluso lo sacudí en medio de mi desesperación pero el no reaccionaba pero aun estaba respirando asi que decidí llevarlo de inmediato al hospital de konoha

Cuando llegue no me dejaron entrar a pesar que yo era ninja medico --decían que mezclaría lo sentimental  
con lo profesional--y me quede asi en la sala de espera pensando por q no le dije lo q sentía antes  
porq ..por que no lo hice fui una total idiota al no hacerlo me quede esperando horas hasta q por fin me  
dejaron con solo verlo se me humedecieron los ojos ,el tenia una gran cantidad de vendas en la cabeza y  
el solo dormía, tsunade decía que era el proceso de recuperación pero ya no soportaba la idea de solo verlo dormir y asi transcurrió un mes ,el mes mas largo de mi vida y durante el mes todos los días iba a visitar a mi amigo --por que eso me obligaba a decir la enfermera ya que no era su pariente ni su novia--pero yo sabia q el no era mas un amigo durante este tiempo me había dado cuenta que lo amaba

(naruto despierta, después de un mes)

Naruto , por fin has despertado , me alegro mucho , sabes , tengo muchas cosas que decirte pero en este momento solo quiero estar a tu lado

naruto : disculpa ,te conozco?  
Sakura : pero..per..o naruto soy sakura  
Naruto : lo lamento pero no la conozco  
Sakura : ..que no me recuerdas soy sakura chan

en ese momento naruto sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza con solo oír esa frase y mientras el se sobaba ,sakura no aguanto mas y se fue corriendo mientras lloraba

pero por que esa chica se puso tan triste cuando le pregunte quien era , acaso ella me conoce será que sabe quien soy... tal vez debí ir tras ella apenas salio de la habitación pero no pude , no tuve tiempo de reaccionar todo paso tan rápido

--esto es muy confuso—

(varios meses después de ese encuentro)

ya han pasado varios meses desde que me dieron de alta y aun mi memoria es muy confusa pero ya estoy empezando a recordar algunas cosas pero estas son solo imágenes que se me presentan instantáneamente lo raro es que en ellas estaba esa chica que vi aquella ves en el hospital y otro chico con mirada gélida y por alguna razón me sentía muy feliz en esos momentos

no obstante no he visto a ese chico de cabello azul nunca y cada ves que pregunto por el siempre se hacen los desentendidos o desvían el tema pero a la chica pelirosa la he visto muchas veces y normalmente ella me mira desde lejos , una ves intente hablarle pero con solo acercarme a ella, empezó a correr aun asi algo muy extraño me pasa cuando la veo siento algo calido en el pecho , me siento nervioso y me desconcentro totalmente de lo que este haciendo

hoy me acabo de enterar que soy un shinobi pero por alguna razón aun conservo el rango mas bajo ,tsunade sama no me quiere decir porque solo kakashi sensei me dijo que esto sucedió porque me fui de la aldea por casi tres años y no pude dar el examen pero al preguntarle porque hice ese viaje y con quien solo me dice que viaje con un sannin y fue para entrenar y hacerme mas fuerte pero no me dice nada mas y solo dice que no me lo dice para protegerme , pero a decir verdad hay días que me siento vació o incompleto ya que no se como era mi vida antes ahora estoy entrenando para recordar mis técnicas y asi poder volver a realizar misiones y espero con ansias ese día ya que kakashi sensei me dijo que estaría en el mismo equipo q el de esa chica

-la pelirosa-

hace unas semanas empecé a hablar con mis viejos amigos-aunque no los recuerdo bien aun- y dentro de este grupo de amigos hay una chica ,creo que se llama hinata ella es muy amable conmigo pero no entiendo porque siempre se sonroja cuando hablo con ella

---será que acaso ella era mi nov...no no lo creo

porque si fuera asi a pesar de no recordarla sentiría algo muy fuerte y no es asi ---  
he estado entrenando muy duro y mañana por fin será el día que estea en el mismo equipo que sakura chan .....  
---que es esto como es que se que ella se llama sakura y por que lo dije con tanta confianza ---  
me esta doliendo la cabeza mucho pero quiero ..quiero recordar esa chica quiero saber quien es debo intentarlo

...de..

deee..

d-e-b-o---

entonces naruto cayo desmayado mientras entrenaba ,pero una chica que lo andaba buscando lo encontró  
hinata: naruto kun....naruto kun estas bien ,despierta por favor despierta, -debo buscar ayuda -  
neji: hinata aquí estas nos tenias preocupados no sabíamos donde estabas  
y por que estas tan agitada

hinata :lo lamento oni-san pero encontré a naruto desmayado en el bosque  
neji: debemos ayudarlo  
hinata: hai

**nota de la autora: **etto...mm konichiwa espero que les guste me base en mi fic anterior pero como no me gusto como lo hice

, busque mejorarlo y espero que les guste , espero tambien que me dejen comentarios ,onegai! ...disfrutenlo


End file.
